A chip board is known which has a core layer and an auxiliary layer on each side of the core layer. The intermediary layer includes wood chips and a binder, while the two auxiliary layers include chips. A chip board of this type is not completely satisfactory because the E-module thereof is between 2000 to 3000 N/mm2 when it is bent, while the flexural strength of said chip board is 10 to 15 N/mm2, which is not entirely satisfactory.
DE 10049050 A discloses a chip board including a core layer and a layer of big chips positioned on both sides of the cover layer. An outer layer is positioned on the outer surface of each layer of big chips. In addition to the chips the layers include an adhesive. The core layer includes a mixture of wood chips having chip fractions of a chip size of 0.1 to 10 mm. The chips of the core layer are randomly oriented while the individual chip in the layer of big chips presents the following characteristics: a width of 10 to 40 mm, a thickness of 0.40 to 0.85 mm. The chips within the individual layer of big chips are all directed in one direction. This chip board is not a furniture chip board.